Smoke
by Kali Yantra
Summary: Acendia um cigarro no outro. Já não sabia quem era, o que era. Só sabia da dor que sentia, uma dor que nunca acabava, que consumia.


**Disclaimer **- _Infelizmente a inglesa teve a idéia primeiro, portanto os personagens não me pertencem..._

* * *

**Smoke**

Frio. Era como se seus ossos se enregelassem, como seu sua alma se esvaísse em um mundo de dor e sofrimento. Em um banco de uma praça abandonada, era a perfeita imagem da ruína. O cigarro em seus lábios, as mãos nos bolsos. A dormência em sua mente.

Levantou e tirou os cabelos do rosto. Era hora de ir para casa. Ou era hora de ter coragem e acabar de vez com aquela palhaçada que ele chamava de vida? Como participar daquele teatro mal feito, repleto de sátiras de mau gosto e de fel? Sacudiu a cabeça, como se pudesse apagar os pensamentos. Olhou para a ponta vermelha do cigarro, e soltou a fumaça que prendia em seus pulmões.

_Por toda casa o que me embala é o teu som  
Estou tão louco e tons,  
Perto dos jetsons,  
Por todo livro,  
Tudo o que você não tem,  
Por todo hoje, explicação por todo ontem.  
_

Caminhou até o endereço decorado, sem saber se ia por vontade ou por simples conveniência. Odiava aquele lugar, outrora tão amado. Aquelas paredes, antes testemunhas de tantos sentimentos, agora eram claustrofóbicas. Fixou seu olhar na escada, que ligava o primeiro ao segundo andar. Lembrou de quantas vezes desceu correndo, quase caindo em alguns degraus, de tanta euforia. Agora, não restava nada.

Sentiu de novo a sensação de perda. Acendeu um novo cigarro, retirou o casaco e jogou no que restava de um velho sofá. Tinha a ligeira sensação de que perdia o referencial, de que já não era mais a mesma pessoa. Queria gritar, lutar. Mas não conseguia.

_Tão difícil te crer,  
Pior ainda acreditar,  
Tão difícil te ser,  
Pior ainda te estar,  
Tão difícil viver,  
Pior ainda respirar,  
Tão difícil te esquecer,  
Pior ainda te amar._

Andou pela sala, observando os restos de uma vida. Abaixou-se ao ver jogado um cd, a última gravação que haviam feito. Olhou para aquele objeto redondo e espelhado, repleto de músicas que perderam o significado. Tragando mais uma vez o cigarro preso em sua boca, passou os dedos devagar pelo piso, pensando em quantas vezes tinham ficado deitados naquele chão, ouvindo a música preencher o ambiente. Agora era acompanhado pelo silêncio.

Reprimiu um sorriso, que também poderia ser considerado um ricto de dor, ao ver um pequeno aro dourado brilhando em um canto do ambiente. Lembrava-se do dia em que comprara o mimo, pensando em somente agradar. Infelizmente a lembrança não era nem ao menos recordada.

_Nas tuas cordas já estou por um triz,  
Pelo país,  
Pelo teu chão,  
Tintas velhas de um outro estação,  
Cores que vem, cores que vão.  
_

Galgou os degraus um a um, como se pudesse de repente cair. Sentia um fria gélido invadir seu peito, e na tentativa de aquecer seu corpo acendeu mais um cigarro. Riu ao imaginar o que diriam de lhe ver fumando... Logo quem era grande combatente do fumo! Mas agora a nicotina era sua amiga, parceira e confidente... Assim como o uísque.

Entrou pela porta aberta, como se pudesse passar para outro mundo. Deu uma tragada profunda, enchendo seu peito de fumaça e sua cabeça de nuvens. Não queria estar ali, mas suas pernas não lhe obedeciam. Sentiu um vento cortante em seu rosto, vindo da janela entreaberta.

_Estão num canto as chaves,  
Sei que você vem,  
Espero todo zen,  
De super-homem.  
Na secretária frases,  
Vozes de ninguém,  
Por todo hoje, explicação por todo ontem._

Praguejou alto, só para ouvir algum som. Para seu azar, nem eco havia por ali. A sensação de estar realmente só atingiu seu coração, se é que ainda tinha um. Lágrimas se assomaram em seus olhos, mas sua vontade se recusava a chorar. Ainda tinha um resto de orgulho, e não iria se lamentar pelo ocorrido. Estava ciente de que a culpa era sua. Só sua.

Saiu do quarto, mantendo o toco do cigarro preso nos dedos da mão esquerda. Encostou na parede do corredor, e olhando para aqueles quadros, sentiu uma vertigem. Fechou os olhos, mas foi pior: encontro dentro de si somente ódio e desilusão. Além de uma certa dose de cinismo e crueldade. Ah, e não esqueçamos também da raiva pelo abandono, repulsa pelo desprezo e um pouco de amor.

_Tão difícil te ver,  
Pior ainda te enxergar  
Tão difícil correr,  
Pior ainda te alcançar,  
Tão difícil morrer,  
Pior ainda te matar,  
Tão difícil te dizer,  
Pior ainda te contar.  
_

Jogou o que restava do cigarro no chão, já acendendo outro. Sentia que sua vida chegava ao fim, sem saber prever o que viria a seguir. Era até engraçado... Aos vinte e oito anos, agia e sentia como se tivesse oitenta e dois . Esperava pela noite como quem grita por clemência. Queria descansar, esquecer daqueles dias distantes, em que podia fazer qualquer coisa, pois tinha forças.

Queria esquecer, dormir e nunca mais acordar. Mas toda vez que fechava os olhos, via sempre seu sofrimento. Nunca iria esquecer. Nunca.

_Você vira e você me diz,  
Toda feliz,  
Pelo teu não  
Poesias na escuridão,  
Versos que vem, versos que vão._

Entrou no outro aposento, sentindo mais uma vez algo rasgar seu coração. Tentava não olhar, não lembrar. Queria esquecer daquele quarto, tocar fogo até. Mas nunca conseguia. E sempre voltava ali. Ficou analisando os móveis claros, passando o dedo indicador sobre eles. Os pedaços de plástico colorido pendendo no teto deixavam a angústia maior, fazendo sua alma se torturar.

Saiu do quarto de cabeça baixa, sem nem olhar para a porta, onde havia um nome escrito de forma caprichosa. Tentava ignorar a dor, mas nunca tinha sucesso. Um dia ainda conseguiria, mas ainda não estava no ponto. E ainda teria que sofrer muito antes que pudesse descansar sua alma.

_Duas balas festis de anis,  
Tudo o que eu quis,  
Tudo que não,  
Tudo azul na clara imensidão  
Sonhos que vem, sonhos que vão._

Estava ciente de que era patético continuar ali, mas uma força imperiosa o mantinha naquela prostração. Tentava levantar a cabeça, erguer o pouco de orgulho que restava. Mas que nada! Parecia um boneco, sem vontades ou sentimentos. Pura mecânica.

Voltou ao andar debaixo, acendendo mais um cigarro. Sentou no último degrau, soltando a fumaça pela boca. Ficou observando as formas que a nuvem assumia, enquanto sentia aquele velho cheiro. Sim, ainda conseguia sentir o aroma característico, com um toque de canela, que sempre o deixava ainda mais alucinado em sua dor.

_Palavra pelo vento,  
tento me calar,  
Na volta o mesmo tempo,  
para te encontrar.  
Alguém que negue e foge da verdade  
Alguém careta que se esconde e pede piedade._

Levantou trôpego, se escorando na parede pintada de verde claro. A cada passo lembrava de risadas, gritos de alegria e de sorrisos. Há um bom tempo aquela casa não testemunhava nada disso.Só tinha lágrimas e soluços em seus corredores.

Saiu pela porta da frente e foi até o jardim. Apesar de estar repleto de mato e erva daninha, ainda tinha belas flores. E cada uma delas tinha uma história, um momento. Sentiu vontade de chorar, e dessa vez fez força para vazar seus sentimentos, mas foi em vão. Parecia que de tanto chorar, secara por dentro.

_Tão difícil te crer,  
Pior ainda acreditar,  
Tão difícil te ser,  
Pior ainda te estar,  
Tão difícil viver,  
Pior ainda respirar,  
Tão difícil te esquecer,  
Pior ainda.  
1_

Colheu uma rosa branca, o símbolo deles. Aspirou o aroma que exalava dela, tentando ignorar a dor que gritava em seu peito. Ergueu-se devagar, segurando aquela flor entre os dedos trêmulos da mão direita, enquanto buscava mais um cigarro no bolso com a mão esquerda.

Acendeu o cigarro com a mão trêmula; avistou a cerca, outrora branca e agora já cinza, e lembrou das tardes passadas naquele quintal. Soprou a fumaça, engolindo em seco. Como podia sentir tanta coisa com metade de um coração?

_Tuas frases tão rasas de atriz,  
Tudo o que eu quis,  
Tudo que não,  
Pelo palco meus textos no chão,  
Falas em vão, falas em vão.  
_

Sentou em uma pedra e ficou olhando cada árvore, cada arbusto, cada pedacinho daquela área verde. O vento fazia a tarde ser mais fria do que já era, levando o frio para dentro de seu ser. Riu, ao pela primeira vez constatar que a casa agora era grande demais para uma só pessoa. Em outros tempos imaginara uma multidão povoando a casa enorme...

Sentiu uma gota de chuva cair em seu rosto. Há quanto tempo não tomava um banho de chuva? Nem lembrava a data ... Mas com certeza deveria ser antes da sua derrocada moral.

_Você vira e você me diz,  
Toda feliz,  
Pelo teu não  
Poesias na escuridão,  
Versos que vem, versos que vão._

Não sabia dizer quanto tempo se deixou ficar ali, só recebendo as gotas de chuva no rosto, no corpo, lavando um pouco de seu corpo e de sua alma, deixando a culpa um pouco mais leve. O cabelo, outrora motivo de orgulho, agora grudava no seu rosto. As roupas estavam ensopadas, mas nem isso despertava sua mente.

Assim rápida como veio, a chuva se foi. Mas não levou com ela a tristeza, a dor, a amargura. Isso ficou ali, pesando em seu peito. Não tinha amigos, nem colegas, muito menos parentes. Com quem iria buscar consolo, alívio? Não, não tinha com quem se abrir. Só com quem lhe abandonara.

_Toda esquina tem um telefone,  
Por toda a agenda letras do seu nome,  
Espero alguém que passe e informe  
Se nesta vida estou só  
Ou tenho um codinome..._

- Draco? É você? Abre o portão pra mim, por favor!

Seu coração parou. Será que voltara a ter alucinações? Devia voltar ao médico que lhe prescrevera os comprimidos pra dormir e para esquecer, dizer que voltaram seus pesadelos. Não queria sofrer mais do que já havia sofrido. Do que estava sofrendo.

- Draco, isso não tem graça! Abre aqui que eu tô toda molhada!

Virou-se lentamente, olhando para o portão, tão perto e tão distante. Sentiu cada músculo do seu corpo ficar tenso; não sabia se ria, se chorava ou se acordava.

- Por Merlim, Draco! Abre logo senão eu vou te azarar!

Aquela voz quente, envolvente... Era mesmo ela? Resolveu pagar pra ver, afinal não tinha nada a perder mesmo. Levantou-se devagar, e caminhou até o portão. Desconfiado, olhou para aquele ser parado na sua frente. Perplexo, viu que lembrava de todos os detalhes daquele rosto, até mesmo os menores. Esfregou os olhos, o rosto, enfiou a mão no bolso para pegar mais um cigarro, acende o mesmo e continuou a olhar para aquela face tão desejada, tão sonhada, tão dolorosa.

- Draco, você fumando? – ouviu a gargalhada cristalina, que fez seu coração apertar – Engraçado, você sempre me criticou por fumar... Agora abre que eu quero entrar.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, Weasley? – a voz rouca, pelo pouco uso, assustou até a ele.

- Vim buscar algumas coisas que esqueci.

É claro. Burro. Achando que ela ia voltar, dizer que foi tudo um engano, que ela ainda lhe amava mais do que tudo? Não, isso seria somente em seus sonhos. Abriu o portão e entrou, sendo seguido por seu sonho, que a cada dia parecia ser mais um pesadelo interminável.

Sentou no sofá, e ficou ali, parado, vendo a cara de desgosto dela, sem saber que atitude tomar. Viu ela passar um dedo pela mobília, e torcendo o rosto em um gesto de desaprovação. Acompanhou com o olhar ela subir, e esperou por longos minutos ela descer com uma bolsa de viagem, cheia de roupas e objetos.

Ela parou por um minuto e olhou à sua volta. Viu aquela que um dia tinha sido sua casa, seu lar. Agora mais parecia uma casa fantasma. Olhou para aquele que era seu marido (ou seria ex?), e não soube dizer o porquê de ter se formado um nó em sua garganta. Viu que ele acendia um cigarro no outro, tinha emagrecido demais, tinha olheiras profundas, suas roupas já tinham visto dias melhores... Lágrimas subiram aos seus olhos, mas engoliu cada uma delas. Fora ele quem provocara a separação, ofendendo-a , magoado-lhe sem necessidade. Agora não iria voltar atrás em sua decisão.

- Está morando com o Potter? – ouviu aquela voz que outrora era forte, grossa, soar agora vacilante. Reprimiu um sorriso.

- Sim, estou. Ele está cuidando muito bem do Órion .

Ainda tinha essa! Além de roubar sua mulher, aquele maldito ainda ficava com seu filho! O desespero que sentiu foi tão grande que não conseguiu mais reprimir tanta emoção: estirou-se no sofá e chorou. Chorou por ter perdido a esposa, o filho, a vida. Chorou por se sentir sozinho, por ter medo da morte, por ter medo da vida. Chorou por não ter ninguém com quem compartilhar suas dores, com quem desabafar. Chorou por ter perdido a mãe e o pai, por não ter nada nem ninguém ao seu lado.

- Draco? Pára de chorar, por favor... – sentiu a mão quente da ruiva em seu ombro, o que só serviu para aumentar o seu choro, o que ampliava a confusão de sua mulher (ou seria ex?).

Vagarosamente, ela conseguiu fazer ele sentar. Viu grossas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto pálido e afilado, tão caro a ela.

- Vá embora! Não volte nunca mais! – sussurava num tom audível - Prefiro morrer de uma vez do que te ver sem poder te beijar, sem poder te tocar... Eu ainda te amo...

O mundo parou por dois segundos; o tempo suficiente para que Virgínia assimilasse o que ouvira. Com o coração aos pedaços, reconheceu pela primeira vez que aquele homem à sua frente era seu marido, a quem havia jurado amar, proteger, entender e perdoar. E ele estava reduzido a um farrapo naquele momento.

- Shiii... Chega de chorar agora – falou baixinho em seu ouvido, enquanto abraçava aquele corpo alquebrado, sofrido e marcado – Agora eu estou aqui...

- Mas você vai embora, e não vai voltar – soluçou o loiro, com a cabeça encostada no ombro da esposa.

- Vou voltar sim, eu e o nosso filho – respondeu enquanto afagava os vastos cabelos, sujos e engordurados, outrora tão limpos e sedosos.

- Mesmo? – levantou a cabeça, encarando a face amada – mas, e o Potter?

- Ele vai ficar agradecido. Ele e a Hermione. Eles estão namorando, Draco. Eu te contei isso há oito meses, ou seja, dois meses antes de nos separarmos. Mas como sempre, você não prestou atenção. É incrível como voc...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase; ele já cobria seus lábios com os dele, num beijo sôfrego, cheio de paixão e desejo. Abraçou aquele corpo frágil, sabendo que era nela que ele sempre depositara sua força. E só com ela se sentia completo, feliz, sem medos.

- Gina.

- Fala.

- Nunca mais me abandona. Nunca mais.

* * *

Olá...Bom, ia fazer eles ficarem separados no final, mas meu coração é DG... Espero que tenha ficado bom... 

A música é Por um Triz, composição de Rodrigo Pitta, voz de Lulo Scroback.

Dúvidas, reclamações , ameaças ou elogios...usem o botãozinho roxo...

_**Até mais...**_


End file.
